Blood Organ
by Super09325
Summary: Charli is a normal girl, who is almosted killed by a rogue vampire. Her savior Theron, a 200 years old vampire is on the search for the ultimate power, the Blood Organ, and Charli is dragged into his world. Please comment.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

He stared deeply into her soft, big green eyes, almost forgetting to breath. An electric current began to run through him, like a lightning bolt just struck and his heart was the target. His body began to feel numb, his head was jumbled. His breathing became more rapid and his vision all blurry. There was something wrong, because in a matter of seconds the wind had been knocked out of him.

Theron wanted to faint, his body was too weak, his mouth could not formulate any words nor could he think for that matter. It was as though everything he knew and everything he had learned were wiped from his mind. All he could see, all he could think and feel was the girl in front of him. The girl with the large eyes, so green like the blades of grass in an open meadow. Never once in his long existence has any creature, let alone a mere human, charm him as much as this particular female did.

He could feel her eyes on him. Theron could feel her intensity as much as his own, he could feel her slow breathing on his skin. It was like small gusts of pleasure blown onto him. He was pained with a desire to touch her and hold her in his arms. In the few minutes that he had laid eyes on her, this small girl had become his whole world, his whole existence. He knew he could not fight this feeling, and it pained him to even try to fight it. For more then two centuries, Theron had finally found his soulmate, his one true love and he did not even know what her name was.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The place was black without a glint of light anywhere in its mists, like a cave or a cavern. There was nothing that could be seen, nothing that could be touched, just pure and unblemished darkness. After moments had passed, and nothing still showed, a bright rondure of light appeared in the stillness and the blackness. The sphere reveled the bright blue sky and light clouds of a beautiful fall morning. Soon after, bright colored trees with falling leaves began to show themselves in the orb. It finally centered around a building, a school of some sorts. In front of the school was a gate, a brass and steel gate that lead to the entrance of the building itself. In front of the golden looking gate stood a young girl reading the message in front of her, '_Dillingham Preparatory School_'.

Charli walked through the auspicious looking gate, and entered her new school. Dillingham was supposed to be the best all girls school in all of New England, it had an amazing reputation. Everything about the building seemed inviting, there were flowers everywhere and a big sculpted fountain in the middle of the entrance walkway, but what seemed on the outside was not usually how it tended to be. After all, young, beautiful and rich girls attended this particular school, and she was not a part of that crowd. She was a normal girl, with a normal family, who was not particularly wealthy.

Last week was when Charli moved in with her sister and new husband, they lived in Sharon Massachusetts, which was small compared to her beloved New York City. She had lived with her grandmother since she was a baby, who suddenly feel ill early September, now she is currently living in a nursing home in New York, while Charli had moved away to Sharon.

Charli did not want to move away from the city, even though she went to a a bad, public high school there, she still had many friends that she cared deeply for and meant the world to her. But she would be missing her best friend Allison the most, someone who Charli told everything to and was always there for her when she needed her. It is said that if you you find a true friend in your life, you are a very lucky person. Allison was her true friend and right now, Charli needed her more then anything in her life.

The inside of the school, somehow was even more amazing and far more impressive then the outside. Unlike her previous school, this one was clean, it was completely spotless. Everything there looked fresh and expensive, it was over the top, but fit in with the décor, Charli was afraid to touch anything, for fear that she might tarnish what she touched. The hallway was long and wide, with new lockers on ever wall. They were painted a blue violet color to match the school colors. It was completely and utterly beautiful.

Charli made her way to the headmasters office, which was farther south of the main entrance to the building. It was not difficult to locate the office, there was a sign above the door that read '_Headmaster_.' The door that lead inside the office was more elaborate then the classroom doors that Charli had seen on her way there and the decorations were far more superior. Only a powerful figure in the school, such as a headmaster could have this particular room.

She entered the headmasters chambers, only to find no one on the receiving end, the room was empty of any person. There was not even a secretary to greet her or to give her farther instructions. Still, the place was magnificent, it resembled that of a college deans room. There was a large mahogany table in the middle of the room. The walls were furnished with lovely paintings, most, she could tell, were of the headmaster himself. In one side of the room stood a very wide and large bookshelf, with an impressive array of books.

Charli's attention was more preoccupied with the room itself that she did not even hear anyone enter. The man who appeared before her was short, he had most of his hair was missing, and he wore a gray suit that made his round belly even more profound. He did not seem like a nice person at all, by the scowl on his face, he did not look too eager to see Charli.

"You must be Charlotte Haverill," said the headmaster. "We do not get many new students to often, welcome to Dillingham Preparatory School. We are pleased to have you." Charli could tell he did not mean it, there was no sincerity in his voice, his voice sounded more annoyed then anything.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," replied the small, brunette girl. "You must be Headmaster Arthur Dillingham."

The man sat on his large and comfortable looking chair and motioned the girl to sit on the other side of his desk. Charli did as she was told, but the chair she sat on was uncomfortable to the point of straining the lower part of her body.

"We usually do not hand out scholarships, but as you can see Miss Haverill, you are an exception. Your entry scores were amazingly perfect, and your previous teacher said many good things about you. I will hand your schedule for this year and a map of the school, to make your stay a little less difficult. Your teachers will tell you what to do when you go to class. And if you have any problems we have an excellent guidance counselor that would be more then willing to help you."

The headmaster handed over the papers to the teenage girl, making it more then obvious that he wanted her out of his office immediately. Charli left the room, while mumbling a "thank you" under her breath. The young woman headed towards classroom 31-A, which was on the other side of the building. This was her homeroom and her first period of school. This was also her AP Biology class, who was taught by a man named Mr. Earlson.

It seemed that class had already started when Charli entered the room. But Mr. Earlson did not look too angry at her, as he helped Charli find a seat in the back of the class and returned back to his teaching. Charli had always loved science and the way her new Biology teacher appeared, it sounded like she would would enjoy Biology this year too.

After Biology was Calculus then it was time for Gym. Calculus was boring, and the teacher was very dull and miserable looking. She also made Charli stand up in front of class and introduce herself, a feat that was very agonizing for her. Most people liked to be the center of attention, not Charli, she liked to blend in as much as possible because then it meant that people would not bother her as much.

Gym was very grueling, it was dodge ball season, and what Charli had learned at her previous school was never play dodge ball. People got too competitive, that it was not fun to play the game, it was just too dangerous. Thankfully, Charli did not have to participate in the game, but tomorrow, her attendance was mandatory.

Lunch was next on the list, by that time Charli was practically starving. It was a miracle that her stomach was not rumbling uncontrollably. She did not have any breakfast because she was in such a hurry to get to school. Her sister did not even bother to wake her up when the alarm clock had failed to go off.

The line to order food was long, it looked like every girl in the school had the same lunch period. Charli was not very happy by that, it just meant that she would have to wait much longer to eat lunch, or she had to find a faster route to the cafeteria, which was practically impossible considering how big the school was.

Then it was her turn to order, thankfully food was free or she would be hungry for the rest of the day. Even though this was a school for the rich, the food was pretty ordinary. There were French fries, burgers, and salads, nothing special about that. She did not find any lobster on the menu, nor was there any caviar, as she expected.

After she had ordered, came the hard decision of were to sit. By the looks of it, everyone had a group of friends to have their lunches with and no one looked too inviting. There also did not seem to be any free tables either, which made everything much more worse.

"Oh great," said Charli to herself, "now I have to find a group of people willing to share their table with me. Just perfect."

In one of the table, there were only three girls that were seated there. It looked like they had plenty of room for an extra person. As Charli got closer to that particular table, more people began to stare at her and she began to feel even more uncomfortable then before. The room also began to get a lot less noisy, it appeared as though no one was breathing as Charli approached the table. The girl who stood up was a blond, but not a natural one, her hair was much too light and faded to look natural. Her eyes were very light, but dull almost gray. She was beautiful no less, and by the way this girl carried herself, she knew it all to well.

"Hello.....I am new here," began the new girl. "My name is Charli Haverill. Would you mind if I sit hear." She heard the other girls around the room gasp, as if they could not believe their own ears.

The blond looked at the new girl in a very interesting way. She seemed to be studying Charli as if she was a piece of candy and was not sure if she wanted that particular piece. But the blond nodded and pointed to the seat next to her, making the other blond in the table get up.

"Nice to meet you Charli," said the first girl. But she looked as if she did not mean it at all. There was something about her that made Charli's spine shiver. It was not a very welcoming feeling at the least.  
"My name is Diamond Dillingham. My grandfather told me so much about you."

So this Diamond girl was the headmaster grand daughter, she looked just as annoyed as her grandfather did earlier that day.

"Nice to meet you too," was all that Charli could say, she was intimidated by Diamond.

"I am Belinda Dillingham," said the brunette who sat on the other side of the table. She was very pretty, and she had a kind voice, which made Charli feel a little bit more welcomed. Her most prominent feature were her lips, she had Angelina Jolie kind of lips, which made her that more attractive. "The girl next to me," pointed Belinda to the other blond in the table, "is Mona Applefield." Unlike Belinda who looked very natural, everything about Mona looked fake, from her nose to her breasts. She looked just like a doll, plastic.

"Hello Belinda, Mona," was all that Charli could reply to them. She had never been in this situation before, especially when dealing with high society type of girls.

But the other girls became very animated towards her, asking many questions that made Charli very uncomfortable. They wanted something they could gossip about later, something to make Charli look like a fool, and she knew that all to well. It was the same way as in her other school, cliques were created to make none members miserable, it was a favorite pass time to them.

When the bell rang, Charli was grateful to leave the cafeteria. She was ready for school to end for the day, it was just too exhausting, especially being the new kid there.

It looked like the only period she had with the girls form the cafeteria besides lunch, was last period World History, and that was only with Belinda. She appeared to be a very nice person, and it did not look like she had an ulterior motive for being friendly towards Charli.

When a long day of school finally ended, Charli was more then exhausted. It was only her first day of school and she just wanted it to be done already. That was very unlikely, since it was only October eighteenth, and school did not end until a many months later. She walked towards her old and used Ford car as fast as she could. She did not want to be seen by her peers, who all had new cars, some even had expensive convertibles, it was just too humiliating. As soon as she was inside her automobile, Charli just sped home as fast as she could, hoping forget the day.

Long strands of blond hair were reveled by the brightness of the orb. Inside the sphere was a speeding car that was heading towards it's destination. And with that the bright rondure suddenly flicked off, enveloping everything in darkness as it once had before, including the stranger that had seen everything.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Theron sat silently on the long bench, waiting patiently for his lord to enter the balcony. The bench was cool, and the cushions were so old that every move he made brought dust to his face. Around this time of year the night becomes longer and the sky stays darker, tonight was no exception. It was so dark that it made the stars shine even more brightly then they already did, but the moon remained hidden by the large trees that surrounded the palace.

Theron sat outside the large manor for it was against the codes to enter without the approval of his king. Knights were only there to protect his royal highness, they could not relish in the same glory as the vampire ruler himself. Theron was a knight and therefor his loyalty belonged only to his master, his king, and his lord.

When his royal highness, King Percival finally made his way to the balcony, Theron immediately stood up to show his respect. The cold, fall breeze made the tight knot in Theron's stomach less noticeable, but it was still there. This was the first in over a century that the King himself wished to speak to Theron, and it made him very anxious. The King was known for his temper, and those who failed his highness were dealt with accordingly. For that reason many knights, especially in Theron's squadron, hoped that they were never asked by his highness to specifically serve him.

The tall, yet graceful ruler made himself comfortable on the very bench that Theron was sitting only minutes ago. The king looked disoriented, he was worried about something, and that did not give Theron any comfort. What concerned a king usually almost always concerned his subjects just the same.

"My knight Theron," began his highness. "I ask you, who I believe to be the most capable of my paladin."

"I thank you, my lord," replied the knight. "It will be my honor to serve you." As much as the warrior meant his words, he also regretted saying them just as much.

"The night is beautiful, do you not agree." King Percival was not sharing the mission with Theron just yet. It was important, but to someone who did not believe in it , the mission was a very ridiculous one.

"Yes, but my lord, I doubt you asked of me to talk about the night," The warrior was very eager to learn the reason why the king himself had asked for Theron personally and not his commanding officer as he had done before. "What is it that is troubling you my sire?"

The king sat up from the bench and walked closer to his knight. King Percival never stayed near his own children, much less a mere soldier, no matter how high the rank. "My dear boy," began his highness after a moment of silence. "Have you ever heard of the Blood Organ?"

Theron had heard of the name before, but he did not know what it was or what was so special about it. The other man shook his head, he had never broached this kind of topic before and did not understand why his majesty chose to talk about either. Theron heard his lord sign, he supposed King Percival was really annoyed at him for his incompetence in the matter.

"The Blood Organ, my knight," began King Percival again, "is the ultimate power. It is rumored that a very powerful and influential angel, given approval from God himself, asked this specific angelic creature to create the Blood Organ. Heaven wanted a way to end all the evil and destruction in the world, so that everyone and everything can finally be at peace. Well at least that is what this rumor claims, a powerful object created for good. Others declare that the Blood Organ is an amulet of some sorts that was purified by the blood of every single pure blood vampire that ever existed. To tell you the truth, I do not know which is the real story. The only person to know what is true and what is myth is Lord Leander, the last living pure blood in the world, at least for now. Yet he is unwilling to tell me anything."

Theron stared at the King, hoping that he would continue, for he still did not know what his highness asks of him. Nor did the knight understand what his lord was talking about, everything Theron just heard sounded like something out of a fairy tale, it just did not seem at all plausible.

The silence dragged on for a few minutes until finally King Percival began to speak. "I ask you, my knight Theron to locate the Blood Organ for me. The Sear predicts that the organ is in the United States, you will more specifically search in the state of Massachusetts. I do not know were exactly, you will have to find that out by your self."

"I do not mean to intrude my lord," informed Theron. "But I hardly know what I am searching for, nor do I know what this thing actually looks like. Is it an object that you want me to find or something else entirely?"

Percival stood silent for a few minutes. His knight had obviously been right, and he did not know what else to say to him. The Sear had only given Percival minimum information, and hardly anything helpful. All she had said was, "your knight, strong and fierce, born mortal but was soon after changed. He serves the royal family with such loyalty and conviction, he will know where the Blood Organ is hidden." The Sear did not mention which knight was the one, so he had asked many of his soldiers to look in the United States. Theron would search in the Bay State, hopefully he will be able to locate the organ and soon. The true vampire lord would not appreciate waiting any longer.

"You will know when you find the organ. The Sear told me that my loyalist of knights would be able to locate the Blood Organ. I believe in you my paladin. I wish you all the luck in the world, for the organ is the only thing that can save us." With that King Percival headed inside, without looking back at his knight.

Theron stood there, a little bewildered, it seemed as if his highness had lost his head. The King searched for something that might not even exist, not to mention where this Blood Organ was actually located. Theron feared that if he did not find this 'object' then he would feel the wrath of the King. His majesty had said that Lord Leander was not the only pure blood vampire, that must be a mistake, everyone knows Leander is the last. Did the King know something everyone else did not?

Theron trusted the royal family with all he had, but they were always so very discrete, especially King Percival. He had promised the vampire community to always be truthful and have his people know what is happening, but the more power the King possess, the more deceitful he becomes.

The knight walked out of the balcony and into the shadows of the trees in front of him, leaving behind the marvelous castle behind to illuminate his back. He knew that he could not return back and refuse, he might as well accept a death sentence. There was only one thing that Theron could do, to keep his honor, his pride and his loyalty. He must find the ultimate power and bring it back for his lord. Theron must venture to this Massachusetts and accomplish his mission or he could never return home.

King Percival entered the long hallway that led to the tower of the stone castle. The way there was lit by torches aligned perfectly on the cold slabs of concrete. Percival climbed each stair slowly and carefully, as eager as he was to see the Sear for more information, he did not want to draw attention to himself by becoming to agitated. The security guards were all over the manor, and should any of them see their king worried and uncomfortable, the guards themselves will become apprehensive.

The top of the tower was well illuminated by many candles. The aroma was sweet and liberating, a feeling of freedom and relaxation. But the King was much to anxious to fully appreciate the towers marvel, he was more focused on the woman who preoccupied the space in the middle of the fluorescent candles.

The woman was dressed in a black cloak, hiding everything excepts her long, white hair. When the woman spoke, her voice was raspy and whinny, she was in pain. "I can not see it any more. Do not make me look again. The pain is unbearable, I told you all that I had seen. The visions are all the same. Please stop this torture."

Percival looked at the Sear, she was in great pain, but he had to push her on. Her visions were the only thing that could help him. If his knights were to fail, he was sure that she would not, and he would do anything to make sure that he retrieved the Blood Organ and soon.

"I know you are in great pain, great Sear," spoke King Percival. "But your visions can help us locate the only power that can free our master." Percival stared at the pained woman, hoping to get a glimpse of her covered face, but all he saw were long strands of white hair. "You are a gifted vampire, the only of your kind. You can see into the past, present and future. Dear Sear, you are the only one that can truly help our sovereign."

The woman sat up, she could not seem to argue with this man. She walked closer to the current ruler of the damned, a man who knew no boundaries of cruel. She stopped until she reached his ear and whispered, "I can only do so much. No matter how much you want me to find it, the organ still eludes me." With that the Sear left, praying that a different settings would calm her nerves.

Percival sat in the exact same chair as the Sear sat earlier. He did not want to go back downstairs after he just just gotten up, and the idea not appeal much to him.

Percival had made a promise to his master, he had promised to free him. The only way to do that was to find the organ and find it soon. It was only a matter of time before Lord Leander found out, and he would not be pleased at all. It was Leander himself who had imprisoned his master, and once the great Lord arose from his tomb, everyone especially Leander would get their comeuppance. Then the master would make Percival's dream become a reality.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The pulsing trance music was flowing evenly throughout the club. Diamond Dillingham was dancing with a good looking, blond haired boy. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and more then ready for a good time. Charli watched the two sensually dance together, getting more uncomfortable by the second. She then turned her head to Mona, who was more preoccupied by mingling in the middle of the dance floor while having many people stare at her. The two of them seemed to be enjoying their night very much, and the more Charli looked at them, the more she regretted coming in the first place.

Earlier that day, the three girls Diamond, Belinda and Mona had invited Charli to go to Rave. It was the greatest club that the small town of Sharon had to offer, it was the only club the town had to offer. But as long as you could pay for the entrance fee, the club was opened to just about everyone. Charli had agreed to go to Rave because she did not have anything else to do on a Friday night, and her sister wanted Charli out of the house for a romantic evening with her husband. Now she was stuck there, when all she wanted to do was to go home and take a long bath.

Charli looked for Belinda and she needed to find her soon. Belinda had driven Charli to Rave, and she was hoping she would drive her back home too. Going to clubs and partying all night was just not her, Charli wanted to get out of this place and return to her normal, boring old life.

The small, brunette girl walked aimlessly around the club, until finally spotting Belinda's black sequenced dress. The closer Charli got to the other girl the better she got a look at her. Belinda had her arms tightly wrapped around some guy, while her lips where intertwined with his. He had brown hair with lighter highlights in a few of his locks. The guy was dressed in all black, and by the looks of it, he was really muscular.

Charli could not believe it, all week long Belinda had been so sweet to her. She expected this from both Diamond and Mona, but not Belinda, who had been her friend. She would meet Charli by her locker before and after school, the two of them would talk endlessly during lunch, and during World History the two would behave just like best friends. Belinda had told Charli that she had a boyfriend that was currently studying at Yale University. This guy did not resemble how Belinda described her boyfriend at the least.

Charli was disappointed, her first friend since moving to Massachusetts had been nothing more then pretending. She could see that Belinda would not be going to give her a ride home, but just in case Charli went to her so called friend to tell her that she was leaving. The closer Charli got to the couple the more anxious she got, until she was only a few meters away did her stomach do a back flip.

The guy with Belinda suddenly stiffened. He held still for a couple of seconds and Belinda did not like that. She grabbed his long black overcoat much more tightly, pulling him closer to her. She wanted him to keep kissing her passionately once more. But the guys attention was preoccupied by someone else entirely. He turned around to see Charli, who was not too happy to walk over to them.

Chills began to creep into Charli's skin. The guy had suddenly turned around with a huge smile on his face. It was as though he had sensed that Charli was behind him and something compelled him to turn around. The guy had looked hungrily at her, as if he had just found his new meal, but his attention went back to an angry Belinda. She let go of her partner and walked over to Charli grabbing her tightly by the wrist.

When the two of them where safely in the bathroom and out of earshot did Belinda began to show her true colors.

"You bitch," yelled the angered Belinda. "Who told you to come up to me? Did you not see that I was busy? Where you blind or something?"

Charli stood their gaping at her. She had never been yelled at like that before, not even by her grandmother or her sister. Now Charli was beginning to boil with anger, her own family did not shout as much, she was not going to take being yelled at by some girl who Charli had only known for a couple of days.

"Shut up," bawled Charli. "I only wanted to tell you that I was leaving, that's all. Since you drove me, I thought you'd might want to know where I was going. That's it." As soon as she finished, Charli stalked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to hear Belinda shriek back.

Charli walked out of the club, she was not in the mood to face the bouncer when he tried to get her to stop. She did not have a cell phone to call her sister with, so naturally Charli did not have a ride home. The way to her house was a far one, and the walk to the bus stop was not that near either, so she had to hurry before the day got too late. Unlike New York, the town of Sharon did not have a subway that made going home much easier, and waiting for a bus this time of night took too long.

By the time Charli was only a few kilometers from the bus stop, she had begun to notice that someone was following her. Her skin had soon become all bumpy with goosebumps, her breathing was heavier then before, and her walking pace had sped up. When Charli turned the corner, she managed to look behind her. The dark figure behind seemed to be walking at a normal pace, but that did not make Charli feel any better. The sooner she got to the bus stop, the safer she would feel. After all there might be more people waiting for a bus, then the empty sidewalk that she was unfortunate enough to have to cross.

Charli made another turn, walking past a closed store, and through the ally way that made it to the bus stop. The same one that she had arrived to when Charli had moved to Sharon, Massachusetts. Right before Charli made it to the street light and the sign that spelled 'Bus Stop' in front of her, her mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. The elderly lady that was eagerly waiting for her bus to arrive, did not even hear the muffled up screams that were coming from behind her.

Charli began to thrash and kick as much as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, she just could not get away. Slowly the person that held her began to turn Charli around, clearly he wanted her to see the attacker. Once she was turned far enough to see his face, Charli's eyes widened with surprise. It was the same guy that had been making out with Belinda in the club. He was smiling the same grin that he had in Rave, but now his smile was even more menacing.

The guy started to stroke Charli's hair, then her cheek, finally moving down to her slender neck. With each stroke he made, Charli wanted to shout and run as fast as she could. This guy was going to rape her or even worse, kill her.

"You look very appetizing," said the man. His voice was hard and masculine, and it had a hint of an accent, but Charli could not decipher what kind. "I have never thought a person could smell so scrumptious. Just your scent brings water to my mouth."

Charli's eyes widened in horror as two long and pointed canines protruded from his mouth, his eyes had turned from a dirt brown color, to a glowing crimson one, making him look even more dangerous then before.

The man licked his canines, somehow managing to make them even more profound. Then he looked into Charli frightened eyes, but his focus was short lived as he began to lick the nape of her throat shortly after. His tongue was dry and scratchy, unlike a normal warm tongue, his was cold and lifeless. Finally, the strange man bit into her tender flesh, causing a warm crimson liquid flow into his mouth.

Tears began to stream down Charli's cheeks as the man drank even more of her blood. Until suddenly the stranger was lifted off of her and crashed into the garbage cans behind her. Charli collapsed, waiting to feel the cold and hard cement floor, but instead she felt warm body heat as someone had grabbed hold of her. She could not see the person, but by the sound of his voice she could tell the person was a man. Even though her vision was blurry, Charli could still make out a few of his features. By the looks of it, he had jet black hair, and a pale complexion that made him stand out.

"You pathetic creature," yelled the black haired stranger, but it did not sound like a yell but more of a growl. One that sounded like that of an animal, a ferocious one to say the least. "It is against the codes to drink human blood directly from the source."

The man that had attacked Charli started to laugh, for some reason he was amused by the situation. He had begun to stand up and then ran after the man that was holding Charli up. But before the attacker could inflict any damage, the other man jumped into the air with the small girl in his arms. He sat Charli down by the brick wall on one side of the alley way, then proceeded into assaulting the attacker.

Due to blood loss Charli could not keep her eyes open, no matter how interesting the battle got. When the two men crashed into one another large bone crushing booms would be heard throughout the alley, it was enough to shake the two buildings.

"Now what is a royal knight doing in this part of the world," asked the crimsoned eyed man with definite amusement in his voice.

"My business does not concern a rogue," replied the other. "Really. Do you think that you could possibly beat a trained knight?"

The rogue looked at the enforcer for the first time since meeting seriously. Then he shook his head while saying "no." The assailant moved towards Charli to only be blocked by the knight, but instead of attacking, the rogue just quickly ran the other way escaping into the night.

Charli felt a cool hand on her forehead, eventually opening her eyes. Her vision was much clearer, but her body still felt heavy and lifeless. No matter how hard she tried to get up, she just could not bring herself to be able to. It did not help that her savior wanted her to keep still.

He was a beautiful man, the type of guys that you see in covers of famous magazines. The type of guys that could make any woman faint at the sight of him, and he was definitely not at a loss with Charli. He had very bright, blue eyes that made them even more profound by the blackness of his hair. He was fit and muscular, but he was not ridiculously bulky like most strong men.

The moment that Charli had laid eyes on him, it was as though a connection was made between the two. The only time she was attracted to a guy before was last year, her sophomore year of high school. He was an actor for the school plays, usually landing the lead roles. But he had turned Charli down and had made out with the lead actress. Since then she decided to just not get crushes, they would just hurt too much. But this guy, he was not someone you developed crushes on, but someone you'd fall in love with immediately.

Charli could not help but stare at him, he was hypnotizing her with his mere eyes, but it was more then that, and that worried Charli. Somehow she was completely absorbed by a complete stranger, like electricity passing through her, and she could not extinguish this new found feeling.

"Are you alright?" Her savior had asked, he had a voice that could crush the heart of any singer, so velvety and soft. He was looking at her with both confusion and desire in his eyes. Charli kept staring at him, and she wanted to say something but she could not seem to formulate any words. So Charli did the only thing she could and nodded her head yes.

"That's good....Now can you stand you up?" He asked her, but this time Charli wanted to answer, she did not want to seem like an idiot in front of her hero.

"I think so," was all Charli could reply. When she tried to stand up her feet began to wobble, and she fell for the floor, but instead of hitting the pavement, strong arms were supporting her.

"Thank you uhhh," said Charli, wanting to give her gratitude to the guy who kept helping her, but she did not know what his name was.

"Theron. My name is Theron. And who might you be?" He questioned her.

"Charli, well it is Charlotte but I prefer Charli. I want to thank you for saving me from that..........uhm...vampire." That was when it truly dawned to Charli, she was attacked by that mythical creature. And this Theron guy, he had fought and overpowered the creature. Not only was she feeling sick from the blood loss, but she was stricken with fear at the thought that Theron might attack her as well and she could not bare the thought. She was just too attracted to him.

Theron stayed silently for a few minutes, but he still had his arms around Charli, he did not want her to fall, or he just did not want to let go of her. "Yes, you are right he was a vampire," he said at last. Then it suddenly hit him. What was he doing? He was breaking one of the most important rules, 'mortals shall not know of the existence of the vampire race.' If any mortal shall find out the truth then, he or she should be disposed of before that person can revel the presence of vampires to the world. But the thought of destroying this small and innocent girl pained him more then anything.

"Yes, he was a vampire, a rogue who does not follow the rules." Now he was breaking them too, and he might as well be called a rogue himself. "Now I hope that you can trust me enough to let me take you home, because I do not feel very comfortable letting you go off by yourself." He was hoping she would not turn him down, Theron just wanted to spend more time with her before he had to leave to complete his mission.

Charli stared at him, did she trust him? The truth was she did not know, but she did like him, he seemed like a very polite person. But there was the problem of what he was, probably a vampire like that other man, but he did not seem like a monster. Theron had said that the attacker was rogue and he did not follow the rules. Also when Theron had come to rescue her, he had yelled at the creature that vampires should not drink human blood directly, it was against some kind of rules.

"Would you please give me a ride home? The bus had left when that 'rogue' as you say it, attacked me." The more she stayed near him, the more she began to feel comfortable around him. Charli did not understand what was happening to her, this feeling was completely new and different. But one thing was for sure she felt more like herself then she had ever before.

A large grin appeared on Theron's face, the kind that had not been seen on him for almost two centuries. "Just tell me where and I shall take you there." He helped her up on her feet, and he was hoping that she would stumble again, so that he would be able to carry her in his arms. But she was standing and her ability to walk was better then before, and with a little guidance from Theron the two made it to the car, that would take Charli home after a long night.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Theron sat on the soft cushions that made up his bed, sleep had eluded him for two days and the reason was very clear. He could not think about anything but the small brunette girl he had saved a few nights ago. He had tried to leave the town of Sharon and return back to his hunt for the Blood Organ, but no matter how hard Theron tried he could not make himself leave. He could not believe it, but Theron knew that it must be true. He had found his soulmate, the one person that he was created to be with, and leaving her was an impossible task.

He sunk deep into the bed pulling the covers to his head, Theron was faced with an excruciating dilemma. If he stayed to be with his true love, then he could not complete his mission, but if Theron left then he would not be able to see Charli again for a while.

"This can not be happening to me," Theron mumbled to himself. "My duty to his highness should come first, not her. I might as well be called a rogue myself." Then the thought just hit him, there was a unlawful and very dangerous vampire on the loose. Any true blood sucker would know that once a victim appeals to a vampire, then he or she would not give up until the warm and fresh blood is drained from that said innocent. Theron could not possibly leave Charli alone and defenseless while some blood lusted vampire was after her. With that his decision was made for him, at least until Theron destroys the monster that desires his soulmate's blood.

The warmth of the blankets was filling his body, and he knew that sleep would be coming soon. It was three in the morning, and Theron was positive the rogue would not hunt until he was sure that the threat had left, and that was comforting. For the few hours of sleep that Theron got, his head was filled with the one girl that made his heart race, and peace spread through him.

By the time noon arrived, Theron was more then awake, he was eager. He wanted to see the love of his life and he wanted to see her soon. As he had done for the last couple of days, he would visit her at home, hiding from sight. It bothered him to spy on Charli without her knowledge, but curiosity got the better of him. Theron knew the way to her house by heart, he knew everything she held in her room and how they were placed. But what he really wanted to know was everything about the girl herself.

He ran as fast as he could through the woods that covered most of the town, making his way to the small, one story house. Through the glass window that lead to the kitchen, Theron could see a dark haired woman in her mid twenties who was busy cleaning. He looked through a smaller window that lead to Charli's room, but the area was empty, which was odd because he knew that Charli spent most of her time in her chambers.

He slowly and carefully opened the window that lead to her room, and then stepped inside. It was small, but cozy and it had a safe feeling to it. He went to her desk which held an ancient looking computer on it. Beside the rim of the machine was a post it, which read '_Biology Paper due Wednesday_'.

"So that's why she's not in her room," sighed Theron. He was relieved that she was safe and in school, but which one. This town had two high schools, one that was specifically designed for the wealthy and the other for the rest of the teenagers in this municipality. He did not want to judge his soulmate, so he began to search the place, until he came to a brochure that explained the wonder that was '_Dillingham Preparatory School_'. When the doorknob began to turn, Theron was already out and running towards his destination.

Charli stood outside Dillingham's door walking straight to her car. It had not been a very good day, and gossip of Friday night was throughout the school and she had become the laughing stock of the entire building. Belinda did not speak to Charli nor did she apologize, she just ignored the new girl like a pariah. Since sitting with Belinda and her group was out of the question, Charli ended up eating her lunch in a bathroom stall. The day had been unbearable, all she did was leave the club, but since she was invited by the school's queen's, it was like refusing an offer from god himself.

As she carefully walked down the steps, praying that no one would trip her, she saw someone very familiar in front of her. Charli thought of nothing but him all weekend, her savior, so beautiful and kind that it melted her heart. Theron had not only saved her but he took it upon himself and made sure that she was well cared for.

Theron walked towards her, a huge smile on his face, brightening his appearance even more. "Hello," he said as he stood in front of Charli. He was so perfect and breathtaking, he could very well be the eighth world wonder.

Her ability to speak seemed to have flown out the window, and moving an inch became an impossible task. 'How can someone have so much control of me?' Charli thought as she kept staring at his bright blue eyes, like the pure and unblemished sky.

His heart was beating so fast, she was not answering him, and Theron became anxious. What if she was afraid of him? The thought scared him, he did not want to lose without even fighting for her. "Are you afraid of me?" Theron said in a whisper, hoping that it was not true.

Charli stared at him even more intently then before. No she was not afraid of him, she had been contemplating that very thought all weekend. All he had done was rescue her, to the point of making Charli feel like a princess. Theron may be a blood sucker, but he had never done anything to hurt her, just the opposite.

Charli smiled at him, "no" she whispered back to him, causing Theron to smile even more brightly then he did before, making the knot in his stomach disappear.

"Would you like to spend the day with me then?" Theron asked, pleading with his eyes for her to say yes.

Charli nodded her head, he had so much will over her that it was ridiculous. She decided to focus her eyes on something else so she could at least think of something to say at him. When her eyes ripped from his, that was when she realized that everyone was staring at her, no they were staring at Theron. Charli, for the first time ever felt jealous, the feeling boiled in her blood. She did not like the way they were looking at him, all of them had lust in their eyes, it was disgusting. She turned to Theron who was still staring at her, he still had the same smile on his face.

"Where do you want to go?" Charli asked Theron, hoping to distract herself from the ogling that the other girls were given Theron.

"I suppose to a park, that seems appropriate. Don't think?" Answered Theron.

"I suppose so, but would you explain to me who and what you are when we get there? I mean if it is not too much trouble, I would like to know everything I can, but only if you want me to. I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything." Charli stammered, she wanted to know everything about Theron, but she was scared to ask.

"I believe that I can answer your questions, but only on the condition that you answer mine,"replied Theron. "Should we take your car or do you want to walk? I managed to forget my ride, and the park I want to take you to is just to far to walk."

"I will drive, you just tell me were to go. But where are we going, the only park in Sharon is about ten minutes from here."

"It's an amusement park a few miles from here. There will be people there so you don't have to fear, but I promise you that no harm will be inflicted, you have my word." He wanted her to feel safe around him.

Charli was happy and also a bit worried, he was becoming so important to her in the few moments that she had known him, but still nodded telling Theron she understood. Then the two of them made it to her car, Sera, her sister would not care, so the two just headed to the amusement park in the next town over.

The destination was not that far, only a half hours drive, but it felt like years. There was minimum talking in the car, but the heavy atmosphere between the two made it hard to breath. It was as if everything had stopped but the two of them.

By the time they arrived to the amusement park, it was almost four. There were some people there, but they were mostly couples who wanted to enjoy themselves.

Theron took Charli to the ticket stand, there sat a short man in a carny shirt. Theron gave some money to the man and in return received a roll of tickets. Then the two entered the park, heading for the rides. After that Theron played some of the games that were available, winning at all of them. By the time they were ready to buy some food, Charli's hands were covered with stuffed animals.

"Maybe we should stop at the car," asked Charli, wanting to get rid of her load and not have to carry everything for the rest of the day.

"Sure, by the looks of it you can't hold anything in your arms." replied Theron. When everything was placed in the backseat of the car, Charli ordered her meal, which consisted of a large hotdog, french fries and soda. Theron ordered a corn dog with a large soda. So it seemed that vampires could eat normal food as well.

"Is something the matter?" Theron asked, she was staring at him strangely. Maybe she became afraid of him, a thought he did not want to dwell on.

"Oh, no," Charli said. "I was just wandering that you could eat normal food too. Everything I know about vampires concludes that they only drink blood."

Amusement spread through Theron, humans always get the details wrong about the vampire race. "Vampires and mortals are very similar in some ways, and very different in others. We can eat anything we like, and nothing happens. Unfortunately ordinary food provides no nourishment and energy like it does for you, blood is the only supplement that replaces our need to eat and consume anything but that."

"So basically you can eat anything you want and not gain a single pound." Charli was astonished by the notion, as a person who loved food, she hoped not to gain much weight.

"Yes, but food does nothing for you if it is not appealing." Theron lifted up his corn dog, "I can eat this and I can taste it the same as you, but after a while food becomes unappealing and even upsetting, for the sole reason that you have become depended on another supplement. Understand."

"So basically vampires prefer blood over food." Charli summarized.

"Basically," agreed Theron.

"But you don't hunt people to get blood do you." It was not a question only a matter of fact.

"No. We use blood banks and that sort. It is forbidden to hunt human prey, at least without the masters permission."

"Why? I mean I am glad that is the case, but still." She did not understand why it would be forbidden. The other night, Charli got a glimpse of how powerful a vampire can truly be.

"We do not want to be discovered. Everyone will go into panic. Fear, distress, and even war will ensue. It would be a nightmare. Most humans consider themselves to be the superior race of this planet, if news reached that there is a stronger one....well you can imagine what might happen."

"I see, but there are some who do not like that rule, right?"

"Yes. Like the man you met the other night. They believe themselves to be superior and rules are meaningless to them."

"And you?" Charli asked, wanting to know more about Theron and where he fit into this.

"What about me?"

"Who are you? What is it that you actually do? You do not seem like the type of guy who does things for the fun of it. There must be some reason you are here. Am I wrong?"

"Well aren't you perceptive. I am just someone who enjoys his job and works hard to make himself useful. My job now needs me to locate something, that is why I am here."

"What is it that you are looking for?"

"To be honest I don't know. Now as much as I like to be in the spotlight, the promise was that if I answered your questions, you would answer mine." A smile tugged at his lips.

"That's not fair, you are being vague on many things."

"Maybe, but a promise is a promise, and you don't seem like the type who breaks their promises."

Charli began to feel uncomfortable, she did not like being the center of attention, and by the interest in his eyes, she had a feeling she would be sharing a lot about her self.


End file.
